1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal defense devices and more particularly pertains to a new single-use personal defense device for warding off, and marking, potential and actual attackers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal defense devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal defense devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art personal defense devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804; U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,922; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,914; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,674; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,263.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new single-use personal defense device. The inventive device includes a housing containing a sealed container therein which contains a supply of pressurized attack-repellent chemical. The container includes a frangible surface which is pierced by a sharp piercing end of a hollow tube when the tube is actuated by a trigger. The chemical then flows through the hollow tube to a dispensing end where the chemical is discharged to the exterior of the housing. The chemical is an indelible dye and/or an odoriferous scent material, so that when sprayed onto an attacker, the attacker is marked by the chemical so that the attacker can be easily identified.
In these respects, the single-use personal defense device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warding off, and marking, potential and actual attackers.